1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates in general to a computer provided with a display of indifferent equilibrium.
2. Description of the Related Art:
FIG. 5 is a side view of a computer provided with a TFT liquid crystal display according to the prior art, wherein the display 52 is supported by a mainframe 51.
The display 52 can be rotated from a horizontal direction (FIG. 6a) to a vertical direction (FIG. 6b). In such an operation, the display 52 is lifted as indicated by arrow A and then rotated as indicated by arrow B. If the user carelessly releases the display 52 during the lifting process, then the display 52 will drop and collide with other parts. The computer could possibly get damaged.
An object of the present invention is to provide a computer having a display of indifferent equilibrium. The display does not drop if the user carelessly releases the display.
The computer of the present invention includes a mainframe, a display and a constant-force spring. The display is movably supported by the mainframe. The constant-force spring is simultaneously connected to the mainframe and the display, while the weight of the display is equal to the restoring force of the constant-force spring. Therefore, the display does not drop if the user carelessly releases the display.